


Something good

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Yasui catches Aran watching some adult material.





	Something good

"Watching something good?" Yasui smirked behind Aran as he shrieked up from his bed, feeling caught.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Yasui laughed as he took off his shirt to throw it into a corner, changing into a new one. "We all do it. I am just curious as to what kind of stuff you're into"  
  
Aran blushed a deep red and closed the laptop, shifting on the bed, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey, hey" Yasui smiled and sat next to him on the bed, "it's fine, really. If you tell me what you like, maybe I could give you some recommendations"  
  
Aran pouted, "stop joking around"  
  
"No, I mean it," Yasui shifted and sat behind him, softly blowing into Aran's neck. Aran shivered.  
  
"Well," he said slowly, "if you really want to know..." He opened the laptop again where the movie was still running on mute.  
  
Yasui looked at it over his shoulder and Aran was glad that he didn't see his face.  
  
"Hmmm" Yasui nodded without judgement. "I see"  
  
Aran relaxed a bit. The action on screen had gotten hotter in the meantime.  
  
"As for me, I like that position," Yasui chuckled, and Aran nodded, totally forgetting they were casually talking about porn and not the weather.  
  
Yasui smiled, leaning in a bit closer so that Aran, who was just in his black tank top and boxers, could feel Yasui's body warmth.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted you at the best part," Yasui whispered softly against Aran's ear and Aran tensed, feeling Yasui's hand on his stomach, slowly sliding lower. "To make up for it, I'll help you if you let me" Yasui offered, laying his chin on Aran's shoulder.  
  
"Why.." Aran stammered, "why would you do that?"  
  
"Hm.. maybe because I am curious about your noises" Yasui responded and Aran gasped as his warm hand roamed over his boxers,  
rubbing softly, cupping him.  
  
"Tell me, would you like to be fucked like the guy in the video, or would you rather do him?" Yasui purred lowly, and Aran moaned at his  
dirty talk.  
  
"I.. I.. I think I would.. like to be the.. the receiving part"  
  
Yasui chuckled. "How elegant. So you're saying basically you prefer some dick. Nothing wrong with that"  
  
Aran leaned back against Yasui's chest as they kept on looking at the screen together.  
  
"Tell me some more," Yasui demanded, his deep voice right next to Aran's ear. "How would you like him.. from behind?"  
  
"I think it would be .. nice to.. change" Aran whispered, and Yasui licked over his neck slowly. "Oh. I like that idea" he said as his hand finally snuk into Aran's pants.  
  
"Yasui," Aran gasped needily as he turned his head around and Yasui couldn't resist to kiss his full, plush lips, their tongues rubbing against each other languidly and obscenely.  
  
"I want to get you off," Yasui purred against his lips, "make you cum. I want to feel it in my hands. Leave it to me. Let go, relax"  
  
Aran nodded and Yasui motioned for him to look at the screen again where the noises had reached a new level.  
  
"Fuck," Aran uttered, rock-hard in Yasui's hands and completely at his mercy.  
  
Slow, skilled strokes and he was throbbing, his tip glistening, hard and needy and red.  
  
"So beautiful," Yasui said as he kept on stroking, a bit more firmly now, wanting to keep his promise.  
  
"Yasui, I.. " Aran moaned and he closed his eyes, not caring anymore what was happening on the screen. All that mattered now was Yasui's hand.  
  
"Close?" Yasui whispered and bit down on Aran's earlobe.  
  
"Hn, ah, yes"  
  
"Are you imagining being fucked right now? Feeling it pounding into you, so good and hard, making you scream?" Yasui teased while his hand was jerking off Aran properly. "Do you want him to bang you so good, surrender to him?"  
  
"Ah, yes.. yes.. ngh fuck" Aran growled as he spilled himself into Yasui's quick jerking palm and the other smiled, sliding his thumb over the tip slowly before he withdrew, letting Aran come down a bit.  
  
"Yasui you are so .. so " Aran gasped and finally closed the laptop, falling back on the bedsheets, his chest pounding.  
  
Yasui grinned and looked at him from where he was sitting.  
  
"I think I need a shower now," he got up and climbed from the bed and laughed when he turned around and saw Aran's big, puppy eyes that said "don't leave me now"  
  
"I'll be back to cuddle," he winked and added, "or if you want, feel free to help me aswell"  
  
And Aran smiled shyly at that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
